


Oneshots

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Friends (TV)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Based on an Adele Song, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Oneshots from some of my favorite shows!!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Doug Judy/Jake Peralta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Not a Chapter

Hey there! It's your author here!!

I'll be writing oneshots of my favorite book/tv shows!!

There will be fluff and smut and other crap here!

Let's go!


	2. Lay all your love on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Jamilton fluff requested by SleepDeprivedCoffeeBean!!
> 
> Alexander meets Thomas and is immediately attracted to him.
> 
> Historical!Jamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Historical and Musical Jamilton. I forgot to add, but please be specific about what Jamilton version you'd prefer!

Alexander walked in a tavern and sat down. He was tired, and because he was so busy all the time, he never had time to himself. A tall, lanky man sat right next to him, and asked with a southern accent, "may I have a glass of Madeira, please?" The barmaid nodded and passed the man the drink. "You don't mind if I had a glass, do you?," Alexander asked. The tall man smiled, "I don't mind." He poured Alexander a glass and handed it to him, "Thanks, I'm Alexander," he introduced himself, and the tall man said, "I'm Thomas."

_Years later......._

Thomas stood at the grave of his old friend, and he said, "it's been a while..."

**(A/N: sorry this is short because school is killing me rn!)**


End file.
